rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tutmosi Jarhket
Tutmosi Derkhan Jarhket is the uncle of Harisa Mehjit and Felondis Mehjit-Jarhket, and great-uncle to Setmon, Shekmeta and Celopis Mehjit-Jarhket. He is a retired museum curator, and wrote the book 101 Ways To Tell If A Dragon Is Lying. History Tutmosi Derkhan Jarhket was born to parents Salaim and Farkuh Jarhket, wealthy residents in Pollnivneach, on the 8th of Wintumber. He was the brother of Felos Jarhket, the father of Kharidian Grand Vizieress Harisa Mehjit-Jarhket. Tutmosi was not the sporty type, often reading his father's library while looking out at his brother Felos play football with the town's younger generation. At the age of 18, on his birthday, Tutmosi had gotten into an argument about a girl they both loved, named Emisha Mehjit. Tutmosi had grabbed a decorative sword hanging on the wall and swiped it at Felos. Felos dodged, and twisted Tutmosi's arm, grinning. Later that night, Tutmosi left to travel the world, leaving a note for his father. On his travels, Tutmosi made many friends in many high places, but never strayed away from adventure. On the Eve of the Ire Of Phyrrys, Tutmosi had come across a cave, wishing to stay there the night. He had started to set up his tent and such, when a growl erupted from the cave, not like a dog's growl, but more of a monster. Tutmosi had gone to inspect the cave, when a werewolf slowly erupted from the shadows, obviously weakened from crossing the Salve. Tutmosi whimpered and backed away, until he was trapped in a corner. The werewolf would be ready to pounce, when a whistle sound flew through the air and into the werewolf, the monster whimpering in pain. A silver arrow would erupt from it's chest, falling to the ground as a woman appeared behind the wolf. This woman's name was Frivula Heerborn, a Fremmenik archer. Tutmosi realized he was in Draynor, and decided to stay there with this wonderful woman, who he adored. A few years later, he had proposed, and they were wed. In the year 134, Tutmosi returned to Pollnivneach, only to find his mother had died and his old father entrusting the family fortune to him. Tutmosi was overjoyed, and went to visit his brother Felos in Al Kharid. Upon arriving, Tutmosi had found he had married Emisha, and they had a young girl, Harisa. He told the news to Felos, and quite understandably, had the door shut in his face. Tutmosi returned to Draynor, where his wife waited for him, a baby thrust upon his arms, his very own daughter. Tutmosi found a job at the Varrockian Museum, and worked hard, until when his daughter was 16 winters, he became curator. For many years he oversaw the running of the museum, and raised his daughter in a comfortable lifestyle, unaware and not bothered of his brother's life. In the year 169, Tutmosi, now retired, overheard rumor of a woman becoming Grand Vizier to the Emir Kato. He didn't think the Grand Viziery was a fit job for a woman, that she should stay at home with her husband and cook and clean, so he went to Al Kharid, to see who this woman was and maybe stay there for a little while. He had arrived at Al Kharid and overheard a man saying the Grand Vizieress' house was opposite the Scimitar shop, so he decided to take a look. Knocking on the door of the Lady's house, he was very much surprised to see a familiar face looking back at him. He was greeted with the words 'What are you doing here?!' and found out the woman staring back at him was none other than... ...His niece, Harisa Mekhmet Nutis Salamad Mehjit-Jarhket, the daughter of the man he despised most... Appearance Tutmosi stands a nonthreatening height of 5'4'', owning an unhealthyily thin frame; His face is wrinkled like aged bread dough, and his eyes are sunken in; having become lighter over the years, they barely maintained a pale mossy colour.'' His hair has also lost it's darkness, the first signs of greying hair had turned up at age 50, and now it's all gone silver. His clothes are well-groomed; he wears formal trousers and a brown tunic, embroidered with the initials T.J. on the collar. His boots are made of leather, quite shiny and new-looking, although the sands of the desert will quickly change this. Trivia *Tutmosi's name comes from the ancient Egyptian pharoah, Tutmosis III. *He likes caviar, although red, not black. He finds the black caviar tasteless *Tutmosi once had a relationship with a man along his travels; this did not work out, and thus he carried on with his travels Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kharidian Category:Mehjit-Jarhket Family Category:Male Category:Retired